A computer modeling project is proposed, using Monte Carlo methods, to investigate patient doses from X-ray exposure in dentistry. The ultimate goal of the project is to develop more accurate numeric estimates of radiation risk, by providing more detailed dosimetry data. At present, a variety of dental radiographic techniques are in common clinical use, and more are developing. Currently-available dosimetry data are limited and frequently inconsistent. Doses to critical target organs are virtually unavailable. Thus, risks to patients from these procedures cannot be evaluated and compared. The proposed project is aimed at providing consistent, detailed dosimetry data from dental radiographic procedures. Input data to the Monte Carlo programs will consist of representative human anatomy as a three-dimensional array, each element representing attenuation characteristics of a small cubic volume of tissue, obtained from CT scans of cadavers; X-ray beam projection geometry; and attenuation coefficients for photoelectric, coherent, and Compton interactions. Execution of Monte Carlo programs will simulate photon tracks through the anatomic array, using equations of conventional radiological physics and appropriately scaled and weighted random numbers for decision-making. Tissue doses will be computed as a second three-dimensional rectangular array, each element representing the accumulated dose to a small cube of tissue. Doses to critical target organs can be computed from these data. Risks can then be estimated, using the concept of somatic detriment, from partial body exposures. Somatic detriment is defined as the sum of risks to individual organs. Results should assist dentists in selection of radiographic techniques and procedures to provide required diagnostic information at minimal patient risk.